In order to transmit data effectively between a computer and periphery equipments thereof, electrical connectors using different communication protocol specifications have been developed. These electrical connectors include a USB interface and a eSATA interface, etc.
With the development of the technology, the computer is becoming more compact to save space, thus, an electrical connector integrated with both the USB interface and the eSATA interface is proposed, and more specifically, conductive terminals of the USB interface and conductive terminals of the eSATA interface are provided respectively at two surfaces of one terminal block.
However, in an electrical connector integrated with both the eSATA interface and the USB interface, the conductive terminals for the USB interface and the conductive terminals for the eSATA interface are respectively and separately connected to corresponding connection terminals on a circuit board of the computer, and therefore larger space inside the computer is still occupied.